Cruella De Vil
Cruella De Vil is a recurring character on ABC's "Once Upon a Time". She is portrayed by Victoria Smurfit. Cruella is an evil, fur obsessed villainess with the ability to control animals. She joins the Queens of Darkness, in hopes of securing a happy ending for herself. She is one of the main antagonists of Season 4B. Series Season 4 Heroes and Villains While doing laundry in the woods, Belle is kidnapped by Maleficent, who demands that Rumplestiltskin meet her with the Gauntlet. When Rumple shows up, he quickly overpowers Maleficent and lifts her into the air. He asks her if she has any last words and she announces that she is not alone. At this point two more villains arrive, Cruella and Ursula. Ursula wraps her tentacles around Belle's neck, while Cruella taunts Rumple. When Rumple refuses to give them the Gauntlet, Cruella orders Ursula to crush Belle. Rumple then throws her the Gauntlet. She claims that with the Gauntlet, they will be victors and not the heroes. Maleficent then makes them all disappear. Later, Rumple tracks them back down and takes the Gauntlet. Cruella tells him that whatever he is doing won't work because the villains never win. Darkess on the Edge of Town Cruella is visited by Ursula and Mr. Gold at her home with her husband, who is being arrested. The two of them talk Cruella into helping them with their plot and she eventually agrees and the three of them leave town, but not before stopping for fast food. Later, the three villains arrive at the town line of Storybrooke and she and Ursula and trick Regina into letting them into Storybrooke after Ursula feeds them information about the Chernabog and claims that they are out for redemption. Ursula's information proves correct and they get in, much to the dismay of the Mary Margaret and David, who alert them that if they ever inform Emma or anyone of what happened between them in the Enchanted Forest, they will personally rip out their hearts. Back in the Enchanted Forest, Cruella meets Ursula and Maleficent, after being tricked into coming to Maleficent's castle by Rumplestiltskin. Here, we are shown that Cruella has the ability to speak to animals. Rumple gathers them together and informs them of his plan to get the villains a happy ending and they agree to help him retrieve the Dark Curse. After retrieving it, Rumple leaves the three for the Chernabog. By working together she and Ursula manage to get away and Ursula uses her tentacles to grab Maleficent, who had been chosen by the creature. Unforgiven Back in the Enchanted Forest, Cruella, Maleficent, and Ursula intrude Snow White and Prince Charmings castle. They ask for the heroes help in avoiding Regina's dark curse by using a tree called the "Tree of Wisdom", which only a valiant person can use. The heroes agree and they set off to find the tree. Along the way, Maleficent uses her dragon form to clear them a way across a bridge. After stopping for rest for the night, Snow and Charming take off to find their tree on their own. But the Queens find them, after the tree refuses to tell them anything. At this point Maleficent reveals the reason is because Snow is with child and that the child may not be valiant. In Storybrooke, Cruella and Ursula sit at Granny's, waiting for drinks, but eventually decide to leave after Granny takes forever, to which Cruella remarks that if she still turned into a wolf she'd turn her into a fur coat. The devious duo then head over to the Pawn shop where Ursula uses her tentacles to snatch a box from the back, while Cruella asks Belle questions. David grows suspicious of the two and pulls them over but releases upon finding the box, which seems to have a connection to what he and Snow did. Mary Margaret and David realize the witches are planning to resurrect Maleficent. So they travel down to the caves, where Ursula uses her tentacles to knock them out. While unconscious, Cruella slits their hands and uses the blood to resurrect Maleficent. Maleficent returns and the trio of evil take off. Appearances Season 4 (7/23) *Heroes and Villains *Darkness on the Edge of Town *Unforgiven *Enter the Dragon *Poor Unfortunate Souls *Best Laid Plans *Sympathy for the De Vil Notes *In New York, Cruella lives as "Cruella Feinberg", after being married. Gallery CruellaDeVill.png CruellaGauntlet.png CruellaGauntlet4x11.png Cruellaa.png CruellaArrivesEF4x12.png CruellaaArrivesAtFF4x12.png CruellaaArrivesEF4x12.png CruellaAtFF412.png CruellaListensToRumple4x12.png CruellaFeinberg4x12.png CruellaSmile4x12.png CruellaGoesToCar4x12.png CruellaGarage4x12.png CruellaBesideCar4x12.png CruellaGettingIntoCar4x12.png CruellaAsksRumple.png CruellaAnnoyed.png CruellaHiding4x12.png CruellaTownLine4x12.png CruellaArrives4x12.png CruellaDriving4x12.png CruellaPawnShop4x13.png CruellaAsksBelle4x13.png CruellaDistracts4x13.png CruellaWantsGlitz4x13.png CruellaAtMeetingEF4x13.png CruellaSnow4x13.png CruellaAtBridge4x13.png CruellaKnife4x13.png CruellaPuppies4x15.png CruellaEF4x16.png Cruellaa4x18.png CruellaKillsMom4x18.png Category:Characters Category:Antagonists